Follow Through
by aodokueki
Summary: Sequel to 'Threats'. Axel harms Demyx again.Zexion feels the the time for words is over, and action must taken.sorry for the crappy summary.Requested by firelunamelody.It does involve shounen ai in the form of zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: gnaws on fic out of annoyance I couldn't figure out how I wanted to continue the story so i'm splitting it into chapters. Anyway this is a sequel to my other fic "Threats". This was requested by Firelunamelody ( i'm sorry it's so late). This story does involve shounen ai in the form of zemyx ( with allusions to akuroku if you squint). I don't own any of the characters. Reviews are always appreciated! On to the fic! 

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

' Well wasn't that one of the most dreadful experiences of my non existence?'

That was the first thought to pop into Zexion's mind upon his release from an eight hour meeting.

He was currently lurking around the calm corridors of the castle that never was, trying to lose the migraine that had weaseled it's way into his head around the fifth hour of said gathering.

' I can't believe Xemnas really expects us to survive those things. It's not as if we weren't already aware of what he talks about. And why is it that the neophytes don't the neophytes have to attend? They need to know what Xemnas says much more than -"

Zexion's mental rant was suddenly interrupted by a low suffering sob.

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts?"

Swiftly making his way in the direction that the noise had originated from. He was met by the sight of a hooded nobody hugging their knees, whimpering quietly.

"Ahem" Zexion cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to gain the other nobody's attention, but to no avail.

Mentally sighing he tried to address the other again.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem?"

The sitting nobody's head snapped upwards.

"Zexy?"

Shocked Zexion reached for the other, and sharply yanked back their hood.

Immediately he was greeted with familiar sea green eyes.

Reaching forward again Zexion wiped a tear from the younger nobody's cheek.

"Demyx, what happened?"

- Flashback -

Demyx ducked to avoid a stream of fire, flying towards his head.

"N-now Axel can't we talk about this?"

The only response was a lightly smoking chakram catching his sleeve, pinning him to the wall behind him.

Frantically Demyx tried to remove the weapon from his person, only to have hand burnt.

Before he could try anything else a strong hand clamped down on his throat, forcing him further back into the wall.

Tears of frustration and fear were beginning to well up in his eyes.

"So IX would you care to explain why my hair is like this?"

Axel gestured calmly (too calmly really), towards his electric blue hair.

"W-well, you s-see I-"

He hadn't even been able finish when he was thrown into the opposite wall.

Getting up and preparing bolt, Demyx was stopped yet again by the hand yet again bruising his throat.

"wrong answer."

'Axel doesn't normally react this violently to my pranks'. Demyx thought. 'He only gets this violent when he's had an argument with-'

"You can't be serious" the water user whispered.

'The hair thing must have been adding fuel to the short, blonde, emoish fire.'Demyx would have congratulated himself for such a logical conclusion were he not in his current position.

Caught up in his thoughts, Demyx didn't even see the backhand coming.

Falling to the ground, clutching his steadily reddening check Demyx began to tremble violently.

Finally Axel seemed to realize that if he kept at it he would seriously injure the younger nobody. The pyromaniac sneered and marched into a dark portal.

Once VIII was gone Demyx buried his face into his knees and cried to the abandoned corridor.

- End Flashback-

To any average being Zexion looked perfectly collected. Demyx knew better than that. The water bearer noticed the minor details like the twitch in his right hand, and the rather prominent vein showing in his neck. Both of which indicated his true nature.

He was pissed.

The cloaked schemer to anyone that knew him had a look that plainly said " I'm going to kill someone and have fun in doing so".

However upon looking his love's trembling form and tear stained face, Zexion calmed slightly.

Gently he brushed a strand of hair out of Demyx's face.

"How do things like this always end up happening to you?"

Demyx smiled sadly leaning forward to rest his forehead against Zexion's shoulder.

The older of the two cringed as he caught sight of the dark bruise forming on the smaller (1) nobody's cheek.

Easily lifting the water bearer off the ground, Zexion carried him back to their room.

Once the younger was sleeping the cloaked schemer set to tending to his wounds.

"I promise I will never let this happen to you again" Zexion whispered stroking the soft skin of the musician's cheek.

Sighing he kissed the sleeping nobody softly and exited the room.

TBC?

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696996969696996969699696969696969696969696969696969696969696

(1) For the sake of this fic I have made Demyx smaller, and Zexion taller.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I actually updated! Anyway the usual warnings apply. I do not own KH or it's characters. This story does involve shonen ai in the form of zemyx (with slight allusions to akuroku). This a rather short chapter I know. Reviews are always appreciated!

'blah' is thoughts

On to the fic!

696969696969696969696969696969696969969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Sunshine filtered through the window, bathing the room in a soft light. Strips of the light hit the bed giving the figure sleeping on it an ethereal glow. The form moaned and shifted, slowly regaining consciousness.

' Ow... my head ... what happened?'

Demyx blinked tiredly, before trying to sit up. He immediately slid back down, hissing from the ache that still clung to him.

'Now I remember.'

Bracing himself for the pain, Demyx sat up again and scanned the room for his lover. Upon realizing that he wasn't there the water boy pulled himself off the bed, wrapping the sheets around his waist before heading to the bathroom.

"Zex you in here?"

Not hearing a response, the injured boy shrugged and walked to the mirror, almost falling a few times due to the throbbing pain in his legs.

Gasping lightly at what he saw, Demyx shakily reached forward to touch the cheek of his reflection. He could easily see there was a dark purple, almost black, bruise on his cheek.

The water bearer felt tears welling up in his eyes, but brushed them away angrily. Wrapping his arms around himself to defend against the sudden chill that seemed to envelope his body, Demyx shuffled out of the bathroom heading back to the bed. As he curled up on his side, his eyelids fluttered, then finally fell shut.

'Zexy where are you?'

With that last thought Demyx let sleep claim him once more.

- In another part of the castle-

Sharp green eyes shiftily darted up and down the corridor, coming to rest on the immaculate white floor.

Axel sighed heavily, resting a hand on the back of his neck.

'I can't believe what happened yesterday.'

The pyromaniac was beginning to realize the stupidity of his actions the past day. Axel shivered at the memory of what Zexion said he would do if Axel were to ever upset Demyx again (1).

'And this time I hurt him on the outside too... I'm so screwed.'

Letting out another sigh Axel continued his trek back to his room. Suddenly something heavy collided with the back of his head.

"What the hell?!"

VIII whipped around, ready to fry the person that dared throw something at him.

However his anger was replaced with confusion, when he found that no one was there.

Cocking his head to one side, Axel shrugged and turned around again heading in the direction of his room again.

He was halted again though when his foot bumped into something.

Axel glanced down and instantly paled at what he saw.

It was a book. . . . . .on anger management.

Axel was sure that he was the only one to ever find a simple book frightening. But he knew this book was an omen. A bad omen, sent by the man who had threatened him with such.

Axel back away from the inanimate object, afraid that it would suddenly float upwards and try to lodge itself where the sun don't shine (2). Turing around he took off down the hall, his shrill yells bouncing off the blank walls.

In the place that Axel had just been a hooded man stood, smugly admiring the situation he had set off. He smirked menacingly before whispering lowly:

" I warned you VIII. This is only the beginning."

TBC

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

A/N: (1)(2)- these are both references from the fic 'Threats'.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! Anyway this chapter is basically for the sake of the development of the couples. Also there is a zemyx kiss in this chapter. It's the first time I've written anything like that so don't be too harsh please. Other than that all the usual warnings apply.

Thank you for your reviews (they are always encouraging):

Chaxra-san

Riku's Heart

Firelunamelody

Nightshroud14

Voice of The Silent Masses

Fluffyfafa

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Meetings in the Castle That Never Was were always boring. The Superior would ramble on about their mission, while everyone else either grudgingly listened, or slept behind the cover of their hood.

Today's gathering was particularly hard on the organization's youngest member. His tension was openly displayed, as his thin hands clutched the armrests of his chair in a death grip. He had his covered face turned in the direction of VIII, blatantly ignoring Xemnas. Roxas huffed in anger, absently tugging on a few strands of his honey blonde hair.

' I hate this' Roxas thought bitterly, still glaring at Axel.

The pyro, feeling a pair of eyes on him, fidgeted uneasily.

' We haven't talked since the argument, and as much as I loathe to admit it I….. I need him.'

Roxas slumped back into his chair, massaging his temples.

' I guess it helps knowing that he needs me too.'

The blonde smirked at the thought. He gracefully laced his fingers, and leant forward to rest his chin on top of them. He spared a brief glance, smiling slightly, before turning back to the Superior.

'maybe there's hope for us yet.'

- In another part of the castle-

A cloaked figure gently pushed open the door to a nondescript room. He swiftly made his way to the back of the residence, where he knew the bedroom to be. The man came to a halt at the bed, and stared down at the lithe form resting in it. He brought a gloved hand to the form's warm cheek , lightly tracing the outline of a slowly fading bruise. The resting boy groaned softly, and moved his hands up to rub his eyes. Shifting to look at the other person in the room, the boy smiled softly.

" Hey Zexy."

Chuckling was heard from the man, as he slid back his hood to reveal his face.

"How is it that you always know it's me Demyx?"

Demyx smiled again, gazing affectionately at Zexion.

"Well who else would come to see me? Especially when they are supposed to be at a meeting (1).

Zexion grinned, and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Demyx.

" You're more important to me than any meeting Demyx."

The water bearer blushed brightly, then sat up to place a chaste kiss on Zexion's lips.

"Thank you."

The Cloaked Schemer smiled, something that was unseen by almost everyone except IX, and gently pushed Demyx to lay back on the bed.

"You shouldn't be sitting up like that while you're injured."

Demyx rolled his eyes at his lover, but complied with his wishes anyway.

" Zexion I'm pretty much fine. I can easily get up and walk around. Can't I at least sit up?" Demyx pleaded, preparing to use his best pout.

"Well now that you put it that way… no."

IX opened his mouth to offer his complaints, but they were quickly muffled as Zexion surged forward, crushing his lips against his lover's. Demyx remained still for a moment, to surprised to move. He gasped when a slick muscle brushed against his bottom lip, unwittingly allowing the other entrance. As the shock wore off Demyx allowed his tongue to entangle with Zexion's, a battle for dominance instantly ensuing. However the kiss was cut short, as the need for air won out. Reluctantly they broke apart, gazing at each other lovingly.

The moment was ruined though, when Demyx's stomach growled. VI laughed, seeing Demyx blush again.

"I suppose I should go get us something to eat" Zexion said sliding easily off the bed. He turned back to place a light kiss to IX's red cheek, before exiting the room.

TBC

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

(1) The reason Demyx doesn't have to be at the meeting is because Xemnas gave him a break due to his injuries.

I hope you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm late on updating...again. All usual warnings apply. Reviews are always welcomed. On to the fic!

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Zexion stalked down the immaculate halls of the castle. Demyx break for healing had recently ended, but Zexion still felt the need to keep an eye on the naive nobody.

Spotting his target Zexion swiftly slid to hide around the nearest corner. He'd admit that this wasn't one of his best schemes, but still he found it necessary.

Peeking around the corner slowly Zexion saw a smiling Demyx, talking with a smirking Luxord. The Cloaked Schemer glared daggers at the gambler, before moving back to his hiding place. He could feel another migraine coming on. He tried valiantly to stifle it, as he looked out from around the corner again.

He was greeted by a new sight that made him want repeatedly to slam his head into the closest hard surface.

Xigbar was standing in between Luxord and a slightly confused looking Demyx, while he waved one of his guns in the older blonde's general direction. Zexion scowled at the scene.

" I could have sworn it was my job to protect him" Zexion muttered to himself. If he didn't need to keep up his stoic reputation, he would have been pouting right about now.

Turning away from the trio, Zexion opened a dark portal. He glanced back quickly and sighed. He had to go have a talk with Xaldin anyway.

"You better keep a good watch over him for me II (1)".

With that the slate haired man stepped through the portal, leaving his lover in the scarred hands of the snarling, gun flailing man.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Really he had no idea what had just transpired. One minute he had been chatting with Luxord, who had just invited IX (2) back to his room for a few games. The next thing he knew he was being shoved behind a growling Xigbar, who had appeared from seemingly nowhere. The sitarist had tilted his head to one side in confusion when Xigbar started to yell about "perverted Brits".

The boy had no clue what that was supposed to mean. Scanning the surrounding area to make sure that no one else was around to see the slightly embarrassing event. Demyx thought he caught sight of some lilac hair and a portal, but quickly shook his head to clear those thoughts away. Glancing back at Xigbar, who was now attempting to strangle a still smirking gambler, Demyx let out a sigh of exasperation.

"This is going to be a long day" he whispered to himself.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Axel walked warily to the castle library. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead in such a place, but he figured it would probably be safer for him there.

VIII (3) stopped at the door to the huge room, quickly reaching for the handle. Before he could pull open the door he felt a rush of air blow past his left ear. Looking over curiously, he gaped at what he found┘ one of Xaldin's lances was imbedded in the door.

"Xaldin, what the hell?!" Axel yelled angrily, swinging around to search for the older nobody.

When he got answer the pyromaniac turned back to the door, frantically trying to rip open the door.

VIII yelped yelped as he felt another lance skimmed over his head, slicing of a few strands of hair.

Abandoning the door Axel ran down the corridor, hoping that whoever was attacking him would choose not to pursue.

That hope was crushed when yet another lance grazed his arm, easily ripping through his coat and slashing the soft skin beneath it.

Yelling in pain, the collapsed to the ground, his right hand shooting up to clutch the steadily bleeding gash.

Upon hearing footsteps nearing, Axel looked up.

Standing before him was the same cloaked man from before.

The pyro glared heatedly at the man, who only chuckled in response.

Axel's eyes widened as the man stepped forward even further, backing The redhead into the wall.

Leaning down the man took hold of Axel's chin, bringing him forward so that the seated nobody could feel the other's warm breath brush over his ear.

"This isn't over yet" the man whispered.

Axel's shocked expression only served to make the other laugh again. Turning on his heel the standing nobody summoned a portal, exiting through it gracefully.

Panting heavily the wounded male slumped against the wall, the edges of his vision slowly darkening.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"That idiot".

Roxas had been searching for Axel all day, and had yet to find him. It wasn't because Roxas was following the older nobody, trying to develop a plan to make up, of course.

Hearing a shout the young blonde instantly began to run in that direction.

Soon he came to find who was shouting.

Immediately he rushed forward to help his...

Roxas paused for a moment. 'Can we still be called lovers?' he pondered silently.

Shaking those thoughts off, he continue to move towards the wounded man.

"Axel? Axel get up!" Roxas cried, shaking his friend trying to awaken him.

"Huh?" the previously sleeping male questioned.

'How eloquent' the youngest member thought to himself.

"Come on, we need to get you patched up Ax" Roxas replied, gently putting Axel's uninjured arm around his neck and helping him to his feet.

Axel smiled faintly as his smaller love helped him into a portal and back to his room.

'Maybe there's hope for us yet' he thought hopefully.

TBC

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Another chapter is done! I kind of thought this one was crap . I tried though. Again reviews are always welcomed.

(1) II of the organization XIII is Xigbar.  
(2) IX of the Organization XIII is Demyx.  
(3) VIII of the Organization XIII is Axel.


End file.
